Dragon age Inquisition - War Room Tickles
by TheCrimsonValley
Summary: Despite trying to do his work, the inquisitor Imani does get a tad bothered by his lovely boyfriends.


It had more or less been by choice that he had pulled back to the war room. The evening and been more or less concluded. A few drinks, some good laughs and a couple of stories told by an increasingly intoxicated Varic. By the end Imani doubted the credibility of them but then again he did remember the dwarf telling him he was "prone to excessive exaggeration". When the inquisitor had bid them a good evening he had heard suggestions that they would once more engage in their game of cards.

The red head gazed over the map with little to no interest. He was simply killing time for now. For once there had been a time of calm and quiet and he would enjoy it. Negotiations, impressions, aiding those in need. It was all being taken care of, by him or his companions. But even he could allow himself a little moment of peace.

"And here he is, our hard working leader."

Imani raised his head, tilting it slightly towards the door and giving a smile. Dorian had entered, followed by Bull. It quickly became clear that the mage had perhaps taken one to many of those wine glasses, as he seemed to be swaying slightly. Of course nothing to sever but as the two men made their way up to the war table the black haired man had already bumped into the qunari at two occasions.

"Neither rain, nor snow, nor storm or darkspawns will stop his noble intentions."

Imani just rolled his eyes at the line, giving a smile towards Dorian and a soft line on "how if he did not do it now he would have to do it at another time." This granted him a laughter from Iron Bull and he soon had the man's hand messing up his hair.

"You're working too hard Kadan" the qunari said.

"He is absolutely right" Dorian quickly cut in "there is so much more work that could be done in our chamber."

"Could be done here as well"

"Gentlemen" Imani quickly added, feeling how he blushed even though he tried his best not to "may I remind you last time we attempted something like that."

"Oh yes it was a marvellous event" the mage chuckled as he leaned towards the table "and it could have been our little secret, if not for Cole's little… story time."

For a short moment it seemed like they remembered this event, all three of them having big smiles on their faces. Of course they all knew, perhaps more than the others, that the pale youngster never meant any harm. But he had the strangest timing and had decided this passionate adventure was more than suited as conversation subject over supper.

"Thought Cullen would choke on his spoon" Bull added with a ringing laughter.

"He almost did, so let's avoid such incidents" the dwarf added.

He tried to once more lean over the table, perhaps in a feeble attempt to at least keep up the appearance that he was working. He knew it was futile and soon he felt Dorian wrapping his arms around his neck as he rested his chin on top of Imani's fluffy red hair.

"Why are you being such a stick in the mud?"

The inquisitor was about to answer when he felt those slender fingers of the mage starting to softly move towards his neck and soon after he could not help but to start chuckling, trying to fight of his lover. But it seemed like Dorian would have none of his resistance and instead his fingers started to tickle Imani all over, aiming for all the sensitive spots at once, rendering the red head completely defenceless.

"Stop that!" he managed to squeeze out in between laughter's "Dorian, I'm serious, stop it!"

As there was no stop in the tickle attacks delivered by the smirking mage, he instead turned his green eyes towards Iron Bull and a pout spread onto his face as he saw the amused smile on his second lovers face.

"Don't just, stand there!"

Imani once more tried fighting off Dorian, grabbing after his hands and managing to catch one of them, giving him a little time to breathe in properly in between the laughters.

"Oh Kadan, I enjoy my loves entertaining themselves" the qunari answered, obviously choking a laughter.

The line made the mage stop the tickling for a moment and for a short moment, in silence, he and the inquisitor exchanged glances. And in a silent agreement, they then decided to unite under one banner. And within seconds they had both thrown themselves onto the qunari, putting their entire body weight into it and aiming for tickle attack without mercy.

It was perhaps first when the Iron Bull stumbled backwards that all three of them realized that, despite his impressive height, even the qunari could be moved and put out of balance. And in the next second they were all repaid for their reckless actions as Bull stumbled towards the table with his lovers still hanging onto him. And no matter how many times one could slam a fist into the war table, it was not sturdy enough to hold a stumbling qunari, a pudgy dwarf and a mage.

The war table promptly flipped over, sending all three tumbling onto the floor together with all the little figures for towers and camp positions. As Imani lifted his head he did realize that he had ended up pretty good. Sure there was a watch tower figure poking into his ribs but from what he could see, Dorian was more or less trapped under Bull's legs.

Iron Bull was the first to break, exploding into laughter that sounded more like thunder. And then the inquisitor joined, feeling how he was laughing so hard his stomach started to hurt. Lastly Dorian's clear laughter was heard and Imani watched how he made futile attempts to get free from the weight holding him down.

It seemed to last for an eternity and they did not stop until they were all more or less wheezing and gasping for breath. As he was the first to recover, Imani got up on his knees, moving over towards his lovers and helping his poor mage get up into a sitting position.

"Thank you my love" Dorian replied, wiping away a few tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

The inquisitor was about to answer as he felt two massive and very familiar arms around him, dragging both of them into an embrace, himself being trapped between his loves. It suited him just fine as he placed a kiss onto Bull's chest.

"Can we all agree that the bedchamber is better for any activities?" Imani then asked and he was happy to hear his lovers agree, though they were all more or less still sniggering to themselves.

"I only have one, very important question" Dorian managed to say, in between a choked laughter "who is brave enough to tell the others what a mess we made?"


End file.
